A conventional pull-out faucet is mounted on a kitchen sink to supply water, thus washing bowls, dishes, and fruits, etc. However, when dirty water is full of the kitchen sink and the pull-out faucet is pulled into the kitchen sink, the dirty water flows into the pull-out faucet.
Furthermore, the conventional pull-out faucet cannot save the water supply by using its outlet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.